Young Justice Next Generation Episode 2: Disobey
by ComicsCorner
Summary: A year and six months have passed since the Team have begun their training. Now it's time for them to go out on their own for the very first time, but when they are told to stay behind by their parents and when their disobedient actions lead them to Star Labs Taos what will they discover about the facility and what goes on in there at night?
1. Teen Rebellion

**_Star Labs Taos _**

**_Wind Seekers POV_**

"This is a very bad Idea." RJ says as we sneak along the side of the Star Labs Taos building

"Then why did you come along?" I ask trying to ignore her comment.

"Didn't have much choice did I?"

"Not really no." I laugh examining the side of the building removing a grappling hook from the side of my belt getting ready to fire it.

"Come on Blake where going to get in trouble let's just head back to the Watchtower if mom and dad find out about this where grounded until where 30"

Man my sister can be such a goody two shoes, princess perfection, "They won't find out not unless someone tells them oh and when were on duty sis you call me Wind Seeker not Blake."

"Ok sorry sheesh."

"So we're outside the compound now what?"

"That where you come in Mattie you can use your telekinesis to get us up there."

"Why can you do that I thought that Guardians possessed the ability of flight and telekinesis." I instantly turn red with embracement as I scratch the back of my head and look down.

"Yeah uh…..funny thing about that….I don't exactly know how to fly."

"Wait say what? Cursor stares at me in disbelief.

"I don't know why though I've tried and I've tried but it just never happens." I say in frustration trying to understand what was wrong.

"It's ok Seeker mom says that it sometimes takes Guardians a while to develop and control all of their powers." Quake says trying to reassure me

"Easy for you to say you already can fly." I protest

"Yeah but I can't phase through things like you can remember? I'm still working on that, so we both still have work to do."

"Thanks Ia." I smile at my sister's effort to cheer me up.

"Kk enough talk did we just come here to talk or kick some butt?" Lass asks removing her water bearers from her pouch just behind her waist.

"Right." I say staying on task then firing my grappler at the top of the building, once I think it's secure I give it a few good tugs to check. "Sweet I'll meet you guys at the top." I smile as I ascend into the air.

"Show off." I hear Apollo mutter, still on the ground. And yes I could hear him, turns out that all the things that I've been able to hear when I shouldn't be able to is a result of one of my guardian powers. Super hearing, this is an ability that only guardians of air have. Cool right?

**_Aqua Lass's POV_**

Aw Blake is so adorable. I can't help but love him, he's so weird.

"What are you thinking about Lass?" M'att asks smugly and smiling at me.

"None of your bizz Kent." I say my nose stuck up in the air, folding my black Alantian tattooed arms.

"Well then I guess we better go after him." Mr. Martian sighs telekinetically lifting Apollo, While Maria fly's to the top before him.

"You want a ride Lass?" Cursor asks adjusting the straps on his quiver.

"I'm good West, I've got my own way of getting up." I smile removing one of my bearers from my back pouch, swinging it around one of the top building pillars, which immediately hoists me up to the top with the others.

"What kept you?" Blake asked smugly, hands on his hips.

"Don't make me hurt you Grayson." I smile fiddling with the tips of his scarf. My uniform had to be the most modern of them all. Navy blue cargos, matching color fingerless gloves going up to just below my shoulders, black combat boots around my ankles, light blue tank top with the same print that my father had, along with the same belt as his. My blond hair pulled back in multiple braids. Aqua Lass 1.0 with a look 1.0.

"Oy get a room guys." Pollo rolls his eyes in disgust.

"Jealous West?" I ask arms behind my back, fluttering my dark green eyes at the archer.

"Yeah right, you and I, Durham could never happen." He replies turning away, completely dismissing the idea.

"Never say never baby." I say sweetly walking over to the air shaft. "So I guess using the front door woudnt have worked?"

"Tell me you aren't complaining RJ." Blake laughs as he opens the vent cover.

"Not at all, besides it's the future doors are so overrated." My skins turns tingly and my heart pounds when Blake gives me…well I call it his "Tiger look." when a tiger sees something of interest and they cants wait to get it, my mom told me how uncle D had this look. Guess it's genetic.

"Alright everyone in." Blake orders us as he helps his sister inside. Apollo soon followed then M'att then me, followed by Blake. Before I move in I turn to face the air guardian.

"Why is it that you always get us in trouble?" I ask my eye brow rose at him.

"You act like we've already been busted." He replies his hands gripping the end of the shaft, his mind was clearly wrapped around something, unfortunately I'm not the mind reader, but I don't know if I would be able to invade someone's privacy like that, especially Blake's.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble with your dad again." I say softly looking down at the wet ground.

"Hey." Seeker said lifting up my chin to look into his eyes. "Isn't teen rebellion normal?"

I only laugh at this. "Yeah right most teenagers smoke a pack or get a tattoo on their butts; it's not sneaking into a highly secure facility to expose inhumane secrets."

"Uh it's now somewhat secure and well last time I checked Reg we're not most teenagers."

"Hell yeah we're not." I declare before I continue my way down the vent, Seeker soon following me inside.


	2. In over our heads

**_Cursor's POV_**

"Holy crap." I gasp loading up my bow with one of my trick arrows as I examine the room that the vent led us to, I stand in only amazement. People inside these strange looking pods.

"Are they dead?" Maria asks examining a woman in a pod.

"I'm reading heavy brain activity from all of them so yeah they are alive." Martian replies.

"What are they doing to them?" RJ asks looking over to Blake who has already activated his holo computer.

"Let's find out shall we?" He asks displaying multiple holo pages for us to examine. "Holy crap."

"You can say that again dude." I say looking over his shoulder reading the same page as him. "These are Shadow agents they work with the Light."

"Wait the Light you mean those freaky creeps that our parents use to tangled with back in the day? You mean they're still around?"

"Got that right Blakey boy."

"So what's the plan Blae? Do we let them out or leave them hear…cause we they are sinister."

"Cant Reg the locks on the pods are triple encoded, it would take me hours just to get them open."

"Please tell me were not in over our heads Blae?" RJ asks reading over a different holo page.

"I don't think so Reg, besides we did find out more about this Star Labs fiasco we can't go back now. We need to find out more before we leave."

"Or we leave now while we're still breathing and tell the League." Quake protested.

"No way not yet Ia."

"Wow ego much big brother?"

"What are you talking about Maria?"

"Come on Blake your only doing this to get back at dad and prove a point!"

"So what if I am?"

"Well you trying to prove your point is going to get us hurt."

"I thought that the only reason we did this was because we wanted to prove a point." I added swinging my bow around in my fingers.

"I think we've already done that when we snuck out and saved our folks from that warehouse in Bludhaven remember?" RJ asked me

"Eh that was then this is now, besides in the now we have our powers so the then doesn't really count in this situation." I explain.

"Ok if our parents didn't ground us before they sure are now."

"Oh come on Mattie you worry too much."

"Or maybe not enough Blake." We all hear the Martian mutter.

While Seeker reads the rest of the files the rest of us decide to take a look around. Me keeping my finger on the quiver just in case of trouble. I move along quietly my feet only skimming the ground, the room was lightly lit and cold I need to think of investing of a Cursor cold suit, the suit I wear now is somewhat similar to my mom's its only black with a little green.

"Cursor." I heard a voice from behind say. Move my body quickly, my bow already loaded.

"Come into the light slowly or I use this inter dimensional arrow to send you to the dark dimension and yeah I know what that is." The shadow does as told and stands where I can now see her.

"Easy there West I'm not gonna shank ya. Good threat though." Lass smiles walking up to me.

"Thanks I've been practicing." I smile proudly lowering my bow.

"Uh that thing can't really send people other dimensions can it?" She asks nervously as she pointed at the arrow.

"No way Reg, it's just a trick arrow that fires confetti. Good idea to make them inter dimensional though." Both of us laugh at this then begin looking around together. "Hey." I say moments later as I walk ahead of RJ. "I didn't mean to say that stuff about you and me never happening I was only being…."

"A guy?' Regan Jordan said before I could finish talking.

"Yeah." Reply rubbing the back of my neck slightly turning red. "Look if there is a chance for us I think it would be fun."

"Yeah…I guess it would." She smiles sashays away. Had to admit RJ Durham is one fine chick. Maybe there could be a chance for us. I only shrug as I dismiss the thought.

For now anyway.

**_Wind Seekers POV_**

This is insane; the Shadows are experimenting on their own soldiers to turn them into super hybrid monsters?

Freaky.

"Are you really doing this to prove a point?"

"What?" I ask looking at M'att over my shoulder.

"Just wondering I mean are you doing this to prove the Teams worth or only your own? He says repeating the question sounding more irritated the second time.

"What? No M'att I would never put the team in danger just to prove a point to anyone, come on Mattie you know me." I smirk only glancing at the Martian then move my eyes back to the holo page.

"You don't listen to people very well do you?"

…

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening."

"I rest my case."

"What case?"

"Oh just forget it!" M'att groans walking away from me angrily. What's with him? I wonder to myself continuing my reading. And then I soon forgot what M'att and I had talked about.

"Ok is anyone else wondering why security hasn't found us yet?" RJ wondered walking up to me

"Uh…on coffee break?" I put out, of course that wasn't the reason but it could happen right?

"Maybe we should take it as a sign to get out of here while we still have the chance." Martian said a he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come on Seeker let's move."

"No way Martian we still don't know why the shadows are doing this to their people." I respond shoving M'att's hand off of me.

"Uh yeah we do." Apollo jumps in. "For pure evil dude!"

"You know what I mean Cursor." I groan rolling my eyes at the archer, which I can tell he doesn't take kindly to.

"I really don't Seeker." He snaps his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're only using this as an excuse to get back at your dad!"

"Shut up M'att that isn't the reason and you know it!" I shout, my eyes glowing gray.

"Blake calm down no one's mad at you." RJ said holding her hand in mine. "It's like you said teen rebellion is normal but not when it's gonna get us killed."

I say nothing else after RJ's talk with me. Maybe there right, after all I am the one who set us out on this so called mission just to prove to my parents that I'm not a kid anymore. But was that really worth losing my friends over? I don't think so.

"I'm sorry guys, you're all right I'm being selfish we have what we came for, come on lets go home." But just we hear the room doors open.

"Freeze!" we all hear one security guard yell.

"What are a bunch of kids doing here?" Another asked.

"Why are they calling us kids?" Asked lass, pretending to sound her she places her hands over her heart. "It's cause we're sort ain't it? Well that's just rude."

"What are all of you doing here?"

"Exposing you Shadow goons." My sister said.

"Yeah and how kind of all of you to have that all on the downloadable file, thanks so much." I smile jumping up into the air and sending out a gust of wind pushing the security team down. Me and the others quickly break for the door and run as fast as we can."Come on I think that the front entrance is this way." But it isn't we must have taken a wrong turn.

"Wrong way!" Apollo say loading up his bow.

I only roll my eyes in annoyance. "Thanks for pointing out the painfully obvious bro!"

"Well I'm sorry but I do that when I'm about to die!"

"Ok really you two? Come on everyone this way!" Lass shouts pushing us down the hall to the other side of the building. "Arguing isn't gonna get us out of here alive so shut up and follow me!" We don't bother to argue with her logic so we run deeper into the building.

"So this is the plan we just keep running until we run out of building? Maria asked running close to me.

"Give me a sec to think of a plan." I reply

"You make the plan? It's your fault that we're even in this mess."

"Well I don't hear you giving up any bright ideas M'att!"

"They went this way, have the hybrids sniff them out!" I hear one guard shout from a distance. Oh no this isn't good. "Uh guys we gotta more or we're gonna have a pack of wild hybrids on us any minute now."

"How do you know that?"

"Why does it matter Kent? I'm not sitting around to let those things seal my fate!" We had to get out of there before we bite the dust.

"Blake you didn't happen to download the buildings schematics? Quake asks me hopefully. I only laugh at my sister's ridiculous question.

"Sure did Ia." I pull up the image using my holo computer to display the image. "There's an elevator on the other side of the building it should be able to take us to the roof." I say tracing my finger to the path we had to take.

"Alright our path is clear." Aqua Lass said sliding against the wall as she walked.

"I'll take point." I whisper trying to move past her.

"Oh no you don't." She responds as she pushes me back behind her. "Your so called leadership has almost gotten us killed no I'm taking point." She removes her water bearers filling them with water creating the construct of two swords. She slowly looks over the corner to check out the area, we wait a few moments, our heads down in the process; my knees began becoming sore from waiting but that soon ended once Lass gave us the al clear signal. We don't hesitate to get up, one by one we move from hall to hall pacing or sneaking past any additional security that came our way. Maybe RJ was right to take point so far, we haven't been caught. And when we reached the elevator, I thought it was all over.

_*Ding*_

"We're home free guys home free." Smiled as the elevator door opened.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" One officer in the lift shouts when we became visible outside the lift.

"Uh….we're interns, coming back from….Comic con?" Apollo stuttered nervously answering the guard's question. I watch as RJ only rolls her eyes and face palms.

"Idiot." She mutters. The room instantly lights up red when the officer hits the alarm button near the lift. A loud whooping sound fills my ears; I cover them in a effort to block out the awful noise. "Really Pollo Comic con?"

"Step back." M'att shouts to us before he telekinetically snaps the guards back into the elevator, knocking them out. Maria instantly pushes the button to shut the doors then destroys the panel locking the lift in place.

"Way to go Maria, you just wrecked our only way of getting out of here!"

"Don't get mad at me Blake!" She shouted at me, her eyes filled with tears. "I just didn't want the guys with guns shooting at us!"

"Guys shut up so I can think." RJ yells her hands over her ears.

"Uh guys." Pollo stammered nervously backing away from us. "Hybrids coming our way fast!" We all turn to see that he's right. At least 3 hybrids one man and two women all racing towards us at top speed.

"Everyone hold on." M'att orders as he grabs me and Cursor while Maria takes hold of RJ, we begin to sink into the ground avoiding the half human half animal freaks. Man I was so relieved when my feet touched the ground.

"Nice move you two." I smile giving both of them a thumbs up.

"It was pretty cool wasn't it?" M'att grinned proudly his nose up high in the air all snotty like.

"Riiiiight don't push it Kent." Sighed RJ moving past us."We need to call for help coms out everyone we're calling our parents."


	3. Old Promises

**_Nightwing's POV_**

"How's the roof going Chlo?" I ask my wife through my comlink observing the situation through my binoculars.

"Almost done up here darling." She replies flying up again to the roof, retrieving more intergang agents from the warehouse.

"Ah why do intergang thugs always have to operate in warehouses?"

"Yes you would think that they would learn by now." Chlo says landing down next to me. "I just spoke with Blue and Girl 13 they Kaldur and Torin are just canvassing the rest of the buildings."

"Good that's perfect." I sigh looking back at the site.

"What are you looking at?" She asks me, wrapping her arms around the back of me, her chin placed on my left shoulder.

"Take a look." I reply handing her the binoculars. Not changing her position she takes them in her hands holding them up to her eyes.

"C.O.M.M.A.N.D ships coming in fast." She answers lowering the binocs then handing them back to me.

"Just got off the phone with Scout, he says his agents will take care of it, they'll be taken to the Sphere in Tibet where they'll be locked down."

"Very glad to hear that." She grins sweetly moving her body to the front of me, her arms around my neck. I instantly see some fear on her face.

"What is it?" I ask holding her close to me.

"We should be with the kids we shouldn't have left them on the Watchtower."

"Hey it's ok debt protection is in place so we have nothing to worry about."

"But I'm still worried." I knew that trying to reassure Chloe wasn't going to work very well. "What can I do to ease your mind?" Chlo doesn't hesitate to answer my question right away.

"Let's make a different deal with Clarion. There must be something else of value that we can give him. Something anything else anything at all?"

"Chlo, you and I both know that Clarion is never going to change his mind on this." Chloe pulls away from me so quickly looking so hurt.

"It is almost as if you want Clarion to get what he is after."

"What no way Chloe I want to keep the object far from him as possible, but it's by doing so that keeps us all safe. Besides we both know that if I ask Clarion to take back the deal he'll kill you. And I can't let that happen."

"Would it be so bad if it did?" She questions looking up at me with tears in her beautiful blue eyes. "At least this way the package will be safe and Clarion won't be hunting for his prize."

"I just don't think it's that easy."

"I wish that it were." I hold her close when she begins to cry. "When he gets that object who knows what he will do with it, he could kill millions maybe. We still….don't know why."

"I know." I speak softly, my cheek pressed against Chloe's hair as I try to calm her. "But we're going to find out."

**_Star Labs Taos._**

**_Quakes POV_**

"This place is like a maze." I huff as I run through the long metal doorway with the others.

"There's has to be another way out of here." My brother said aloud looking over his holo map for the 16th time. "Make another right."RJ does as told but only comes up to a dead end.

"Crap!" She yells slamming her fists into the wall in frustration. "Face it Grayson the schematics are outdated."

"No no they can't be." Blake protests tracing his finger though the map again.

"Hold up am I the only one wondering what caused those earthquakes in the first place?"

"Really West? We're running for our lives and you're worried about that you're worried about?"

"Well I'm sorry that I can't tell what everyone is thinking Kent. I'm not a Martian in case you haven't notice!"

"Come on guys don't fight please." I beg trying to separate the boys from each other; I have no such luck doing so.

"Why would I want to be inside your head anyway West?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe cause yours is the most dull and boring place in the universe and you have nothing better to do?"

"Yeah you wish West."

"Like I'd waste precious wishes on you, yeah right man!"

"Shut up!" Aqua Lass shouts so loudly it even makes my ears hurt. "I have had enough of all of you! Arguing is only going to get us killed, so let's stop acting like assholes and work together to get the heck out of here alright?" We all quietly nod immediately shutting up as well when RJ stopped yelling at us. I was scared, very scared I didn't know what was going to happen to us. I don't want to die down here, I'm so afraid. "The only way we get out is together, so come on let's get out alive."

We all follow Lass down deeper into the halls, she then turns to speak to Cursor. "You do bring us an excellent point West, what the hell caused those quakes?"

"I can feel it in the Earth that the cause wasn't natural." I add stopping to place my hand on the hard metal floor. "I'm hearing whispers, telling me something unnatural caused this to happen to Star Labs something unnatural…and dangerous."

"What caused it?" M'att asked me, his face looking so confused.

"Not sure but maybe my friends can tell me." I smile waving my hand over a small crack in the floor. Within seconds a long green vine begins twirling its way out of the crack, he seemed almost playful with me, and it's amazing. "Can you tell me what caused the ground to shake? I ask the vine politely. It looks like her actually nods to answer my question, he then drops to the floor and begins to slither along, motioning for us to follow him.

"That is really creepy!" RJ shivers

"It's not creepy Lass, it's nature." I smile as I began to follow the vine down the hall. It takes a while but the little guy finally leads us to a wide metal door. We all stop to admire it.

"Blake?"

"Already on it Lass." Blake says using his holo computer to unlock the door. "Come on in." He grins once it opens; we all walk in and are amazed at what we see.

"Earthquake machines."


	4. Trouble

OCD

"Earthquake machines?" Aqua Lass repeats the Archers sentence looking as if she didn't believe him. "Technology that generates earthquakes? Who the hell has seen that?"

"My uncle Ollie has." The Archer replies so quietly still staring in shock at the many devises in the room.

"Uncle Ollie? You mean Green Arrow?" Mathew Kent questioned, waving his hand over the young West members eyes, trying to snap him out of his daze. He instantly does, coming back down to reality. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good." Apollo then moves around the room looking over the devises again. "Uncle Ollie told me how when he was just starting out n the hero business, he had encountered one of these things. It almost destroyed Star City."

"Hold crap." The atlantian girl sighed. "And now Star Labs is mass producing them?"

"Why?"

"Why do you think Blake? To kill people, that's all they want to do!"

"My dad was right. I can't believe that Star has gone so far under so quickly, how could some of them do this to us?"

"We'll figure that out later, right now we need to call our parents. With evidence like this they can take Star down and begin checking out the other labs all over the world."

"Lass is right, we need to call for help." Blake says agreeing with RJ's plan.

"But how? Our com's can't get a signal down here."

"But that's where M'att comes in little sister."

"Me? What can I do?"

"Dude you gotta try and get a telepathic signal out to your mom. If you send out an SOS the League will come running."

"But I have no idea how far my range goes Blake."

"Well you're never gonna know if you never even try." Seeker tries to reassure his friend. "Come on M'att we need you to do this."

The Martian boy ponders the idea for a few moments. "Fine I'll do it, but I need absolute quiet to concentrate."

Everyone nods, signifying that they understand the Martians wishes. M'att stands completely still closes his eyes, then reopens them, they radiate as nice shade of green. It was then that the kids heard a terribly loud roar at the door.

"Oh no." Maria whispers hiding behind RJ.

"I know girl, they're here." The roaring and clawing sounds on the door continues and begins becoming louder and louder soon sounding like rapid thunder clashing. The fear in the room begins to escalate as well. "Uh M'att?"

"Shhhhh!"

"Don't you shhhh me fool! Especially when we're about to die!" Durham shouts readying her water bearers.

"Your yelling isn't helping!"

"Well I'm sorry that I was born loud!" The kids duck their heads when the massive door is torn off of its hinges and thrown in front of them with a very loud.

CLANG!

And the three hybrids from earlier walk in snarling and growling angrily at the young children.

"This is bad." The Archer said loading up his bow then firing an explosive arrow in the direction of the hybrids. They instantly scatter away avoiding the charge, Blake quickly responds with setting up a protective force field around him and the team. the creatures are unable to breach the shield but it soon begins to fade.

"Seeker!" Cursor calls racing to help his friend who had just fallen to his knees. "You ok man?"

"Yeah…I'm good." The air guardian gasps trying to catch his breath. "Making those shields takes a lot of my energy."

"Cursor get Seeker on his feet, Quake we need cover."

"That's not gonna be easy ass, I'm in a room of metal. Not a lot of earth in here."

"You'll think of something girl." The Atlantian replies attacking one of the hybrids.

**_Aqua Lass's POV_**

These darn hybrids have really fast reflexes, their almost as good as me.

Almost.

I couldn't land a hit on the one woman who looked part snake. Her arms were covered with scales, her legs replaced with a long tail, her eyes now yellow and she had razor sharp teeth, and yeah it was pretty icky. Sure the girl had many physical advantages but I had something better. My mom's training.

She told me how she trained the new members of her team and now she passed those skills onto me. This lady snake is going down; I threw one right then left cross, she blocks both twisting my arms and throwing me hard on the ground. Ow ok that hurt, this Lady snake is defiantly stronger than me. I had taken boxing lessons from a Ted Grant whose still good friends with my mom. He taught me that the hardest part about boxing is choosing to get up when you get knocked down, which can sometimes be hard but you have to back up and push back.

So that's what I did, I rise to my feet, grip my arms tightly around the hybrids neck, my legs around her scaly waist, I pull my weight back, she flips over me and I slam her into the ground. Her tail quickly wraps around my leg and pulls me down with her. Time to fight back dirty. I grip a large portion of her tail in my hand and bite it hard, the hybrid shrieks in pain as she uses her tail to knock me into one of the display shelves, then I go dark.

**_Cursors POV_**

"Lass!" I shout trying to get to her, but I'm blocked by a tiger, man hybrid. He lashes his terrible claws t me but I quickly dodge them and drag Maria to the ground before she can be sliced. "Come on man that isn't cool." I yell firing a net trick arrow right at the big thug, it manages to secure him to the wall, then the arrow zaps him unconscious, now that was pretty cool.

I had no time to celebrate my success because the same hybrid that attacked RJ had bitten my arm. My words of pain were exiting through my mouth; I could feel her fangs sinking deeper and deeper into my flesh.

"Cursor!" Blake yells before he and M'att use their powers to force the hybrid off of me. I then lay curled up on the floor gripping my numb arm. "Cursor?" Blake calls to me again racing to my side, I only lay there shivering not making a sound, my knees are pulled up to mu chest, my body felt numb and the room was spinning.

**_Seekers POV_**

Apollo had been poisoned by that crazy snake lady; I didn't know what to do.

"Go check on RJ. I'll take care of Cursor, and then I'll help Quake." I don't bother to argue, I get to my feet as fast as I can and run over to an unconscious RJ.

"Reg?" I ask holding her in my arms. "Can you hear me?" The only response she give me is a soft moan. I theory examine her for any physical injury, I thankfully seen none, except for a few bruises on her arms. "Hang on Reg I've got cha." I whisper picking her up in my arms. She's only two years older than me and she isn't that heavy. I then move the unconscious 16 year old over to the others.

"Is she ok?" Maria asks as I set her down on the ground still holding her head.

"Yeah she's fine, just knocked out. What about Apollo?"

"Still out cold." M'att replies looking over the shivering archer.

Maria screams as the third hybrid manages to strike his rhino horn straight through her force field.

"Hey get away from my sister you freak!" I order using my air manipulation to slam the monster away from Maria. The brut sadly doesn't stay down for very long, he roars angrily as he charges toward us.

"Seeker, move!" Mr. Martian shouts, removing one of Apollo's arrows from his quiver and launches it at the hybrid. I duck my and my sister's heads down when the arrow is throw and I can hear the loud hissing noise when it hits on impact. I turn my head and see that the beast is trapped in polly foam, pretty sweet.

"Blake time to go man." M'att says helping me to my feet. "We need to go NOW!"

I frantically nod as I place one of Cursors arms around my neck while Martian takes his other arm.

"I have RJ." Quake says levitating Reg's body. We all run out of the room as fast as we can to the front entrance. Where at least 50 armed guards are waiting for us. Aw man we did so not need this right now.

"Stop right where you are!" The captain shouts, his weapon pointed right at us. "Put your hands on your heads right now!"

"We don't have time for this. Sir, we have two members of our team down, they need medical attention fast."

"Hands on your head Blondie!"

I cringe painfully at what the guard had just said to Quake. "Ooooh buddy you shouldn't have done that." The rest was all Maria. That little comment she didn't take kindly. I instantly felt the ground beneath my feet trembling, the slowly begin to crack. I see the wild vines rise from the ground and attack guards, suspending them off the ground and into the open air, they were all screaming like girls. It was so hilarious.

We didn't bother to wait around for it to end, we burst out the doors and into the streets where we see-

Our parents.

"Oh crap!"


	5. Busted again but this time with Coco

**_RJ's POV_**

**_The Watchtower_**

"What were you all thinking?" My mom shouts, as aunt Chlo takes care of the cuts on my arms in the med bay of the Watchtower. "You sll could have been hurt or worse KILLED! Do you all understand what you have done wrong?"

None of us respond right away, we ony stare at the floor with guilt on our faces.

"Answer her, all of you." Dad says coldly stepping forward. "Do you all understand the decisions that you have made?"

"Yes." We all say in unison, still looking at the ground.

"We were all willing to let you form a team, to let you work on your own, but after what you all pulled tonight, you failed this test."

"Test? What test?" Blake asked his dad frantically looking up.

"We specifically told all to stay on the Watchtower, if you had chosen to listen to us, you would have passed the test but with the choice you made you failed."

"We are all disappointed in your actions. We're hoping that you would be responsible and make the right decision." Aunty Chlo said her eyes filled with tears.

"We were hoping that you all would have turned out wiser…..unlike us." We all stare at Uncle Wally in confusion from what he had said. But then we all remembered. It was the first story that our dads had told us, the story how our parents team started. How Uncles Wally, Con, Dick and my daddy had snuck out of the Hal of Justice to infiltrate Cadmus, just like we had with Star, boy were their mentors mad at them….just like they are with us. Maybe it's genetic?

"When you are in this line of work you don't take unnecessary risks. Now your intensions may have been good but your reasons to prove that you're no longer children was not only wrong and foolish but also childish." Conner scolds evilly

"It is almost like you enjoy being punished." Dad said looking down at me, his arms crossed. It was always ease to know when Dad is made at me, really ease to know.

"We don't want to disappoint you." I whisper not facing my father.

"Look someone in the eyes when you speak to them Regan." He orders boldly standing over me; I see his feet and then slowly looking up into his eyes.

"I never wanted to disappoint you sir." I say boldly. "I swear it." My eye contact doesn't change; I just stare and hold my ground.

"I know that you wouldn't." He says firmly folding his hands behind his back. My father wishes for nothing less than perfection from me. I know that, but why does it feel like he asks for too much?

"You had us all worried sick." Aunty M says as she hugs M'att.

"You deliberately disobeyed us. You will never do something like this ever again, is that clear?"

We all nod at Uncle Dick indicating that we understand, very clearly. We all felt disappointed in ourselves and we could feel how disappointed our parents were. I wanted my mom and dad to be proud and trust me, but after what happened today I don't think that they'll ever be able to do either of those ever again.

"Aright." Dad sighs deeply. "We are finished yelling now."

I slowly turn my head over to Apollo; he was lying on a gurney also being examined but Aunt C. Thankfully the poison hadn't spread too far and we were able to get him treated with an anti toxin, and now he's on the mend. It was still scary to think about what could have happened to him if we hadn't made it in time.

"So what happens now?" Blake asks looking up from the floor.

"No we're all going to have a talk on whether or not you all are responsible enough to be out in the field on your own. So for right now you're all heading to your aunt Chloe's and my apartment, where Techla will be waiting for you. Now go and stay there or you'll all be in more trouble than you already are." Uncle Dick glares.

The Team slowly gets up, without another word we gather up Apollo and head into the Watchtower Zeta tube. We arrive in Bludhaven and walk to the Grayson's apartment, where Techla is waiting for us inside

"Your father called me and explained what happened, are you all alright?" The Techion asked Blake as she hugs all of us in her arms.

"We're all fine Tech. Not too much damage done." Blake replies quietly his expression so blank.

"Good. All of you get changed while I make some coco."

"Yeah coco!" I cheer throwing my hands in the air in excitement as I race to get changed. Techla always makes the best coco. While everyone changes I stare at Techla from a distance, she doesn't realize that I'm watching her. It wasn't hard to see that she was made at us just like our mom and dad's. I never told her this but I have always admired Techa, she's young maybe two years older than me in human years but on her planet her people age differently she would really be 8 or 10 on Techio, it's like reverse dog years almost.

She wears a dark purple sleeveless one piece, her white hair is long and straightened, she wears a holo gauntlet on her right wrist, and she wears no shoes. How is that not uncomfortable to her? And how is she able to put up with us even where our parents can't at times, like right now for example?

"Coco's on." Tech calls from the kitchen. We all race out into the kitchen, I'm the last one out I was still changing into my light green T shirt and gray yoga shorts. I then make my way and sit at the table as Techla places a cup of hot coco n front of me.

"Thanks Tech." I smile sipping out of my cup.

"That is good coco!" Bake grins his upper lip covered in whip cream.

"Cute Blae." I chuckle whipping the cream from his mouth then eating it from my finger.

"Nice." He laughs

"Now." Techla begins as she sits down at the table with the rest of us. "Tell me what happened." he says calmly folding her hands on the table. We instantly start talking at the same time, telling Techla the whole story and what had happened at Star labs.

And boy was she pissed.


	6. Saying Goodnight

**_Blake's POV_**

I'm mad, mad at myself for everything I had done tonight. I got yelled at by my parents, my aunts my uncles and Techla. I hated disappointing them, I endangered my friends, my teammates, even my own sister? I'm such a jerk, a moron, a jackass, a loser that's what I am. I'm no leader.

A tear rolls down my cheek as I cover my face with my hands as I lay in my bed. My mind full of anger and regret for the actions that I had taken earlier. Why would I do something like this? Why did I have to be such a jerk and put my friends in danger? Why am I so stupid?

"It's gonna be alright Blake." I hear Techla say as she enters my room and sits on the edge of my bed. She had brought in two sleeping bags with her, which I assumed were for Apollo who would be sleeping on the floor of my room along with M'att both were still brushing their teeth. RJ would be sharing Marias room.

"Did I just make a mess of everything?" I ask Techla as I sit up straight.

"No, Blake you didn't make a mess of everything. You only made a bad decision, but you're learning from it and that's the important thing."

I knew that Tech is right, I am learning from my mistake, I had to be better, not just for myself but for my friends too. I have to change.

"You're so right Tech, I need to learn from this. I have to be a better leader and I promise that I will."

"Now that sounds like a promise that you just maybe able to keep." Techla smiled hugging me.

"Thanks Tech. Say how come your always right all the time?"

"Well my people are given all the current information about everything the second that we're born. As we get older the process and gather more and new information so it's very hard for us to be wrong. But sometimes I am wrong."

"Yeah right that will be the day." I laugh. "Hey Tech you don't think that mom and dad are still mad do you?"

She pauses for a moment wondering how to answer the question that I had asked her. She only smiles as she replies with. "They're your parents Blake and no matter what happens they will always love you, so I wouldn't worry too much."

"Cool." I respond kind of nervous.

"Hey." Tech says looking me in my eyes, smiling her beautiful smile. "I can see you becoming an amazing leader for this team Blake just like your dad, so don't doubt yourself so soon."

"Thanks Techa." I smile as I hug the Techion.

"Whenever you need me Blake, I will always be there." She says before placing a kiss on my forehead. I thank her again after Apollo and M'att come racing into my room.

"Aw yeah superhero sleepover." Pollo cheered pumping his fists into the air as he dives into his sleeping bag.

"Lights out in five minutes boys." Tech said standing in the door way. "That goes for you girls too." She calls down the hall to RJ and Maria."

"Ok Tech." I hear Maria call back. The boys and I are then left alone in my room, lying in our beds in silence only staring at my very blank ceiling.

**_Techla's POV_**

"Good night girls." I say sweetly, shutting the door to Maria's room.

"Good night Techla." Both the girls reply, they're both such sweet girls. I then quietly make my way down the hall to the boy's room; I was just about to the slightly cracked door when I heard the boys talking. I quietly place my ear towards the opening to get a better listen in.

"What do you think they're gonna say?" I heard Apollo ask, but it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"They're gonna say no, what do think West?" M'att answered sounding as if any effort they made to promot the team would be pointless.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do West, I could see it in their eyes. Let's face it guys, their never gonna let us work on our own. They will always be looking over our shoulders, never trusting us to do anything on our own."

There was a long pause after that, I only hang my head, sad that the boys were admitting defeat so quickly.

"No you're wrong." I hear Blake say, my hope instantly begins to brighten. "Yes they're mad at us and yes we messed up big time, but the important thing is that we learn from our mistakes. We learn from them to become better, our parents want to know that we can learn from them, like we're doing now. You guys are acting like we're never going to recover from this but we are, cause they're our parents. And no matter how many times we mess up they are always going to love and believe in us. So if they never stop believing in us than we can either give up or keep fighting like they would want us to do."

I could not believe what Blake had just said. Such words of wisdom, just like his father. Now I knew that he was going to be a wonderful leader. I then smile as I step away from the door and sit in the living room waiting for the parents of my young heroes to return home


	7. The Skylight

**_The Skylight_**

**_The next day._**

**_Nightwings POV_**

"Welcome to the Skylight." Techla smiles greeting us inside the tower along with the kids.

"Holy cow!" Apollo gasps running inside with Blake right behind him. "This place is awesome."

"And it's all for you." Torin explained.

"Say what?" RJ questioned turning to her mother. "Wait does this mean that you're approving the team?"

I can't help but smile as the kids all lead in waiting for our response to this very well anticipated question.

"That is exactly what it means." Chloe answers. The kids then become ecstatic jumping up and down, cheering, laughing and hugging one another, happy to hear this incredible news.

"Alright, alright settle down. First we have to set some rules." I say. The team all groan at the idea of rule making. "First you operate when the League says so. Second you stay in the shadows you stay hidden when you work, is that clear?" the kids all nod their little heads. "Good, Techla will also be living here as your caretaker and assisting you with any problems you may come across."

When I finally finished explaining everything to the team we allowed them to explore the Skylight, the fortress that we had built for them.

"So did I do good on project Skylight or what?" Wally whispers to me.

"Ya did good West, really good."

"Oh stop you're making me blush." He giggles so girly like.

"Please don't make me regret saying that." I joke nudging his arm.

"We're going to have to watch them carefully Dick you know this correct?"

"I know Chlo, and don't worry I'll talk to Scout about a new project I've been working on."

"Another one? How many do you have Grayson?" Conner asked as I enter the Skylights Zeta tube.

"Don't worry Con this is the last one. and trust me you'll all love it."

**_Recognized Nightwing B01_**

_(The end)_

_(So many secrets that have yet to be relieved it's so much fun to leave people guessing)_

_Next Episode/ Young Justice next Generation Episode 3: Heritage _


End file.
